How To Train Your Dragon - Riders of Night Fury and Skrill
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Angelise never thought that she'd possibly be a Norma - something she was taught to hate at an early age. But she also never expected that she would be transported to an island village of Vikings and dragons. When a strange electrical dragon catches her attention, she finds herself growing more and more curious about these creatures. Can she and Hiccup change Viking society?
1. Chapter 1

_**I know, it seems repetitive, but there are going to be some major differences here than there were to the original story. I hope you all enjoy this one, and please be sure to leave a review if you don't mind. Anyway, please read on and enjoy.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Cross Ange!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Thunderdrum - this reclusive beast inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." = Normal Speech

' _Timberjack - this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.' = Thoughts._

" **Night Fury - Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance; hide and pray it does not find you." = Someone Yelling**

 _ **~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **Dragon Raid - The Gods Take Action**_

* * *

Peering down upon the mortal world from the kingdom of Asgard, the Norse Gods looked upon the state of things with great contempt. On one far off continent where Vikings don't exist, the humans there have developed their technology abnormally fast due to the machinations of a false God calling himself Embryo. And because of this, the humans there have gained the ability to utilize a stolen energy known as Mana. But not all humans on this continent are able to use this energy, and that's where a great conflict has come into play.

The humans have enslaved and segregated those who can not use Mana, and have dubbed them as Norma, calling them a subspecies that does not deserve to walk among the humans as equals. Any children that are born without Mana are forcefully taken from their families and vice versa, despite the protests of the parents. And any these Norma are then taken to military prisons such as Arzenal Island to be turned into nothing more than weapons to fight against and kill the Dragons that inhabit this continent.

But what they don't know is that by burning the bodies of these particular dragons, which also possess human forms, they are merely supplying Embryo with more Mana for him to enact his master plan.

Despite this, however, that's not the worst of it. Things are especially bad in the Viking Archipelago, where Vikings and Dragons have been at war with each other for three centuries. And it's all because of a ruthless dragon queen known only as the Red Death, who uses a peculiar song that reverberates at a specific frequency to capture wild dragons and enslave them in her nest that she has made in a semi-active volcano. She then uses these enslaved subjects to steal food from viking villages in order to feed her endless hunger.

And if any of these dragons fails to bring back enough food, then that dragon itself will become the food. Quite literally.

Odin and his two sons, Thor and Loki, could not stand to see these events play out anymore. There just had to be something they could do to avoid these awful tragedies that will no doubt occur should the war between vikings and dragons not come to an end. The same can be said if Embryo is not stopped and Mana erased from this world forever.

That's when they saw something. The princess of the Mana continent, a sixteen year old blonde girl with red eyes known as Angelise Karakura Misurugi, about to be baptised as the crown princess of the Royal House of Misurugi. They noticed something very strange and yet most fortuitous about her.

She is a Norma.

And this has just been revealed to the entire kingdom by her power hungry brother, Julio, who clearly wants the kingdom and all power that comes with it to himself. But Angelise's mother doesn't intend to give up her daughter without a fight, and has commandeered a horse to try and get her child to safety.

Knowing that this girl will play a vital role in their plan to end the war between humans and dragons, Odin turned to his son Thor and gave a nod.

The Norse God of Storms raised his mighty hammer, Mjolnir, and swung down to strike the clouds. With a mighty bang, a thunderbolt shot down from the sky towards the princess and her mother, who was now heavily wounded from gun fire that got her in a few vital areas. It struck them both and in a flash of light, they were gone.

But where did they go?

Let's find out.

 _ **~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~**_

As the story truly begins, we see an island coming into view in the dead of night. It was a calm night in the Viking Archipelago, and all seemed eerily quiet in the area where we know that any long amount of peace with Vikings was just a sign that something big was gonna go down.

' _This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.'_ says a male voice.

The camera pans for a close-up of the village. A wave crashes upon the rocky shoreline, sending a foamy spray of sea water disbursing into the air. Each building looks to be made of a combination of stone and wood. Smoke billowed out of some of the chimneys, showing that there were fires lit inside.

' _My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every house is new.'_

Next, we see a small part of the field where some domesticated sheep are seen grazing on grass in an almost lazy manner. And I only say it's lazy, due to their eyes being droopy.

' _We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only downsides are the pests.'_

The camera shifts to two sheep in particular. They're both grazing side by side, probably hoping to get the best grazing spots with the most grass for them to eat. Gluttonous little wool makers.

' _You see, most people have mice or mosquitoes. We have…'_

Something swoops down and snatches the sheep on the right, making the other sheep look towards the now vacant spot. It then proceeds to 'inconspicuously' scoot over to the spot in order to get more grass in its greedy belly.

Utter pandemonium erupted in the village as houses began to catch fire and reptiles with wings soared through the sky, stealing food and livestock from the village. The inhabitants of Berk, who we now see are Vikings, rushed out with weapons in hand to fight back against the flying reptiles. One in particular stopped for a moment and shot a fire blast at the screen, but a thick wooden door quickly closes to block the fire.

Leaning against the door is a fourteen year old boy with light skin, jet black hair that falls down straight and spikes up at the ends, and obsidian black eyes with no visible pupils. He's a pretty scrawny fellow for his age and seems to be a bit on the short side. He wears a long sleeved green tunic under a bearskin vest, green pants and fur boots. He has a brown belt tied around his waist, and he seems to resemble a viking from the old stories and legends. Only skinnier and not nearly as bullheaded as they are.

"...Dragons!" breathed the boy.

He yelped as his house rocked, having been hit by more dragon fire. He knew if one of these creatures were to get into his house, he might not stand a chance in such a cramped environment. There'd be nowhere for him to run to safety if one got inside! Especially if they decide to set his home on fire. So, against his own better judgement, he did something his father wouldn't want him to do.

The young boy rushed out of his now burning house in order to try and help his fellow villagers. Due to his diminutive stature compared to everyone else, he was able to easily weave through the crowd. Over, under, between, you name it and he can dodge it. And he was surprisingly quick footed, unlike every other heavyset man and woman on this island. That, and the fact that he has no iron armor or weapons weighing him down.

 _'Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues.'_

This was proven by one Viking leaping up and grabbing on to a yak that one of the Dragons was trying to carry off. But this just resulted in the man being taken for a ride. The boy continued running through the chaos of the village, ignoring all of the warnings and the yells of 'get back inside' from the other Vikings.

 _'My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe that a horrific name will frighten off Gnomes and Trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't?'_

 **"AAAARRRRGGGHH!"** cried a Viking male as he fell in front of Hiccup, quickly recovering and greeting with a cheery/insane smile "Mornin'!"

Several other Vikings are seen rushing along wooden bridges and paths as they tried to move the livestock to safer locations. But when you're up against flying dragons, it's kind of difficult to avoid getting things like sheep and chickens snatched up from your grasp. But these guys are Vikings. To them, the Dragons are nothing more than an occupational hazard.

Hiccup continued on his way through the mass of fighting Vikings and Dragons as he tried to get to his destination without taking too much damage. Which would likely end up life threatening due to him being slighter and much weaker than the others on this island. Believe me when I say that life here on Berk ain't easy for young Hiccup.

' _Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard…'_

"What are you doing out?!" he shouted.

' _...Burnthair the Broad…'_

"Get inside!" he too shouted.

' _...Phlegma the Fierce…'_

"Get back inside!" she ordered.

But like all the others, Hiccup just ignored her and continued on his way. He was determined to do his duty and help out in any way he could.

' _Ack.'_

Hiccup ran past a Viking man who looked kinda like a yak. Amidst all the chaos of the raid, all he was doing was standing there picking his ear with his finger.

' _Yup. Just Ack.'_

Eventually, Hiccup was forced to stop as a large fireball exploded right in front of his path. He quickly checked his surroundings to make sure no other dragons were attacking the area. Once he was in the clear, a voice made itself know to him.

"Hiccup?!" gasped a deep male voice.

Hiccup turned around and came upon the sight of a large Viking man with a long beard that was done in many braids and was wearing a bearskin cape; a traditional garment of Viking chiefs. But he clearly wasn't happy that Hiccup was out and about.

"What is he doing out again?" Stoick asked a few nearby Vikings accusingly before turning to Hiccup. "What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

' _That's Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a Dragon's head off it's shoulders. Do I believe it?'_

Stoick noticed a Dragon about to attack them and quickly grabbed a wooden wheelbarrow, throwing it at the Dragon with all he had. The resulting crash caused the beast to fall right out of the sky.

' _...Yes I do!'_

Figuring that his father had things under control here, our young hero ran off to help out in the only way he really could. By repairing weapons at the forge. And while Hiccup did that, Stoick calmly brushed some burning debris off his shoulder while asking for a status report from one of the other Viking men.

"What have we got?"

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Oh! And Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare!" reported a random Viking.

"Any Night Furies?" Stoick asked.

"None so far." the same Viking replied.

"Good." Stoick said, sounding relieved.

 **"HOIST THE TORCHES!"** yelled one of the Vikings.

Some of the more burly Vikings grunted as they hoisted huge wooden poles with burning braziers on top of them. These fires illuminated the sky, revealing swirling Dragons of all types raiding the village.

Luckily for Hiccup, he got there with no incident and was greeted by a Viking who seemed to be smithing using a hammer for his left hand. He also had a peg-leg and a stone replacement tooth. Most likely, a hook would have been in place of the hammer if he wasn't currently smithing.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." he said to Hiccup.

"Who, me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup retorted, striking a bodybuilder pose.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" the older Viking asked as Hiccup put on a leather apron.

' _The meathead with an attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, little-er.'_

Back in the village, Stoick is busy giving the other warriors instructions about what to do to defend the village. More importantly, they need to defend their food supplies.

"We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."

Several Viking men move across a bridge with Stoick close behind, trying to get the sheep to safety. As they did this, a Dragon strafed overhead and shot at a building with napalm fire, lighting it ablaze.

' _See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.'_

 **"FIRE!"** yelled another Viking.

It was at this point that the fire brigade, a group of teenagers in Hiccup's age group ran in and began filling buckets with water to try and extinguish the flames. The group is composed of three boys and two girls. One of which, Hiccup is looking out for since he has a little bit of a crush on her, but that's all it is right now, and Hiccup knows that. A simple crush. Not full blown love for her.

He and his father may not have a lot of positive social interaction with one another, but Stoick did at least give Hiccup this advice when it comes to relationships and finding the right woman. The yin to his yang, as some from other countries would say. And that advice was when he meets the right woman, when he's absolutely certain that no other woman in the world is right for him, that's how Hiccup will know he's in love. Stoick had also said that those feelings were exactly how he knew that Hiccup's mother, Valka, was the right woman for him.

But I'm getting off track.

' _Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and Astrid.'_

As the teens walk away from the burning house after dumping water on it, a huge fireball erupts behind them in slow motion. This causes their exit to look cool and heroic in comparison to most of the other Vikings.

' _Their job is so much cooler.'_

Hiccup was about to try to go out and help them, but he was easily stopped by Gobber, who grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt with his hook hand. Quite an easy feat when the man has a lot more meat on his bones than Hiccup does.

"Ah, come on! Let me out, please! I've gotta make my mark out there!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks, alright! In all the wrong places!" Gobber retorted.

"Please, two minutes, that's all I'm asking! I'll go out there, kill a Dragon, and my life will be infinitely better. I might even get a date." Hiccup pleaded again.

But Gobber wasn't budging. He actually began to go on a small rant about some of Hiccup's less than Viking-like qualities.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, your tail gets in the way of everything…"

Gobber picks up a Bola from a nearby desk and holds it in front of hiccup as he finishes his rant.

"You can't even throw one of these!"

A passing Viking grabs the Bola and throws it at a Dragon that was about to make off with a Yak, effectively tying it up and keeping it from flying off.

"Okay fine, but…"

Hiccup removed a drape from some sort of contraption he's made. In terms of overall design, it looks almost like a miniature catapult combined with a crossbow. If Gobber was being honest with himself, he's both wary and amazed by the machine. Wary that it might mess things up somehow, and amazed at the ingenious design. Say what you will about Hiccup, but what he lacks in overall muscle, he makes up for with a very large brain.

"This will throw it for me." Hiccup stated.

However, the moment was short lived as some sort of glitch causes the machine to throw the Bola too early. This made him hit a Viking that had come to the stall to get his Axe sharpened.

" **ARGH!"** he yelled as he went down.

"See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Mild calibration issue! All I have to do is…"

Hiccup began to turn his Bola Launcher, causing Gobber to panic a little before he started scolding Hiccup again.

"Don't shoot! Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight Dragons, you need to stop all…" Gobber gestured to all of the scrawny teen. "...This."

"But… you just pointed to all of me." Hiccup said, feeling a little miffed.

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." Gobber said.

"Ohhhh…" growled Hiccup.

"Ohhhhh… yes." Gobber playfully growled back, like how one's father would.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw… vikingness contained. There WILL be consequences!" Hiccup declared dramatically.

Gobber didn't seem all that bothered by this threat as he tossed Hiccup a sword, which he caught with relative ease even though he needed to hold it with both hands. Hey, having a small and thin stature will do that to someone.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup quickly moved over to a grinder and began to sharpen the edges of the blade he was working with. But his mind was not entirely on his work.

' _One day I'll get out there. Because killing a Dragon is everything around here.'_

You see, unlike everyone else in Berk, Hiccup wasn't trained much to become a dragon killer. But if there's one thing he is, it's determined. Determined to prove himself to the village and to his father. But as he continued narrating, Hiccup started going over several of the Dragons that invade Berk. One of them is a bipedal dragon with wings for arms that scared off a flock of seagulls as it landed near a storehouse.

' _A Nadder is enough to get me at least noticed around here.'_

The Nadder climbed up to the roof of the house and began ripping it apart and sending sheep scattering to find cover. Elsewhere, a few hippo-like Dragons called Gronckles are seen plucking fish from drying racks before flying off with their catch like some sort of reptilian pelicans.

' _Gronckles are tough. Killing one of them would definitely get me a girlfriend.'_

A snake-like Dragon head slithers its way to a storehouse and begins to fill it with green colored gas that it exhales from its mouth.

' _A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.'_

A second head pokes through the door and ignites the gas with a spark from its mouth, causing the whole thing to go up in an explosion of fire. The two heads fly through the fire and smoke to reveal that the two heads are attached to one body. Kind of like siamese twins. It flies past Stoick as he got to the top of the catapult tower.

 **"They found the sheep!"** yelled the catapult operator.

 **"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"** Stoick ordered, having to yell over the utter pandemonium of the raid.

The operators of the catapults take aim at some Dragons before their leader gives the command.

 **"Fire!"**

Rocks are lobed at a few flying Nadders… just as a huge red Dragon whips past, shooting the base of the catapult with sticky fire. This fire is likely formed from Kerosene Gel.

' _And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.'_

The huge Dragon emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin. If one were to ever come face to face with this baby, they'd definitely understand why they call it a Monstrous Nightmare.

Seeing the danger he and his men were in due to this flaming beast, Stoick grabbed his hammer and ordered his men to leave.

"Reload! I'll take care of this!"

And so, Stoick the Vast begins to take on the Nightmare face to face. And by that, I mean he's practically slapping it silly using a war hammer, drawing both pain and ire from the massive beast that is practically a more feral version of a Pteranodon. Quite amazing how Stoick's hammer hasn't caught fire from the repeated smacks against the burning flesh of the dragon.

Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead, causing the catapult crew to duck at the sound. Within the blacksmith stall, Hiccup stops working as he too hears the sound of the one creature said to be a legend among the Vikings.

' _But the ultimate prize is the Dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-'_

 **"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"** yelled a Viking.

Vikings everywhere try to take shelter as they tried to predict where the attack would hit. The moaning steadily gets louder and louder as the Night Fury gets closer and closer. At the catapult where Stoick and the Nightmare were doing battle, the Dragon suddenly stops fighting and takes flight as it tries to get away.

Stoick looks skyward and comes to a startling realization. Luckily, his instincts are sharp, and his reflexes are sharper.

 **"JUMP!"** he shouts frantically.

He and the other Viking men working on the catapult get out of the way just in the nick of time as a purple energy blast hits the catapult, causing it to explode as though it were hit by an artillery shell.

' _This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…'_

The smoke clears, revealing the smoldering remains of what was once the catapult.

' _...Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. And I intend to be the first.'_

In the stall, Gobber quickly trades his hammer for an axe. After making sure that it's secure, he runs out of the Blacksmith stall.

"Man the fort, Hiccup! They need me out there!" Gobber ordered.

Before he left, he quickly turned around and gave Hiccup some final orders.

"Stay. Put. There." upon seeing Hiccup's face, he adds "You know what I mean."

Gobber unleashed a war cry as he ran into the fray, completely oblivious to the look on Hiccup's face. A look that has spelt trouble for the entire village on more than one occasion. Mostly due to the fact that he just up and decides to do things his way. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing… most of the time. Hiccup ran out into the fray. He ignored all of the warnings from the other Vikings as they tried to grab him and get him back in the forge.

"Hiccup, where are you going?!" cried one Viking.

"Yeah, I know!" Hiccup said.

"Get back here!" shouted a Viking woman.

"Be right back!" was Hiccup's response.

On one of the houses below, Nadders have cornered a flock of sheep, ready to pounce on them. These particular Nadders are lead by a male Nadder who is primarily orange and pale green in his color combination, with some light blue on his nose and legs.

But before the Nadders could pounce, Stoick appears in time to save the sheep by throwing fishnets over the Dragons. The surprised Nadders are easily caught as Stoick and his men rush in. One of the Nadders manages to get it's head freed from the net by shooting a burst of its Magnesium flame. However, Stoick is quick to hold its jaw shut.

"Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!" Stoick warned.

Hiccup wheeled his contraption over to an unlit cliff overlooking an unmanned catapult. Placing it where he wanted to, he transformed it into his bola launcher. Once he finished setting it up his eyes scoured the skies for a sign of the Night Fury.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." he said to himself.

Squinting, he was able to make out the outline of the Night Fury as it covered the stars that it flew between. The whistling scream started again, signifying anther attack from the mighty beast. Hiccup took aim at the catapult, waiting for the one chance he had. The plasma blast was shot obliterating the catapult, causing the dragon's' form to be illuminated by the blast. He trailed the dragon and fired, sending himself into the turf. When he looked up, there was the sound of a dragon scream and the outline of the dragon was seen by Hiccup plummeting into the forest.

"I hit it…! Yes, I did it! Oh, did anybody see that?" Hiccup exclaimed.

However, his victory was short lived as a Monstrous Nightmare snuck up behind him and crushed his machine beneath its talons.

"Except for you." Hiccup said dryly.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Poll Question: In my new story, School of Dragons - Journey of a Princess, which of these dragons do you want Ange to hatch and bond with at the Hatchery?**_

 _ **Current Results:**_

 _ **Deadly Nadder: 1 vote**_

 _ **Whispering Death: 1 vote**_

 _ **Gronckle: 0 votes**_

 _ **Monstrous Nightmare: 0 votes**_

 _ **Hideous Zippleback: 0 votes**_

 _ **Thunderdrum: 0 votes**_

 _ **Skrill: 0 votes**_

* * *

 _ **Okay, now all of you might be wondering: "Hey, where's the Cross Ange elements of this thing?". Well, those are going to be introduced next chapter. But not in the way that you might expect. Right now, I'm just thinking of the Skrill and how to do the coloration and gender of the dragon. Also, how it will appear in this story. If you have any ideas, please do not hesitate to tell me in the reviews. I'll certainly listen. But until next time, don't forget to vote on the poll I currently have up if you haven't already - and as I'll always say…**_

 _ **May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**And here we go, ladies and gentlemen! Back with yet another chapter for all of you! Please, do enjoy and leave a review for the chapter and what you thought about it! Also, I hope you all like the cover art I did for this story. I do plan to update that later on, but for now, I hope it'll do.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Cross Ange!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Thunderdrum - this reclusive beast inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." = Normal Speech

' _Timberjack - this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.' = Thoughts._

 **"Night Fury - Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance; hide and pray it does not find you." = Someone Yelling**

 _ **~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Night Fury**_

* * *

Stoick and his men had managed to tie down the Nadders in the net. However, he found himself turning around when he heard the familiar sound of Hiccup screaming and saw his son running away from a Monstrous Nightmare, the lad just BARELY managing to avoid getting his tail bitten off by the beast. Grabbing his warhammer, Stoick ran off to try and save his son.

"Do not let them escape!" he ordered his men.

"Right!" one of them replied.

With that done, Stoick ran off to try and protect his son.

As for Hiccup, he was running through the village as fast as his legs could carry him, holding onto his tail in order to keep it out of the jaws of the Nightmare. He kept running until he managed to find and duck behind the remaining brazier that was standing. He yelped at the heat as the Nightmare's fire hit the brazier instead of him, but he could still feel the heat of the flame as the attack went on.

When it was over, Hiccup realized that he couldn't run and hide anymore and leapt out of his hiding place. He got into a fighting stance, readying himself for battle… only for Stoick to jump in front of Hiccup and interrupt the fight. Or rather, what would have been either a fight or a slaughter. The Nightmare tried to roast Stoick with its flame, but came upon a horrible discovery. It reached its shot limit, as proven by the smoke that came from its mouth instead of fire.

Stoick smirked cruelly and readied his hammer.

"You're all out." Stoick growled smugly.

Stoick proceeded to pummel the Monstrous Nightmare in the face using his hammer, making the Dragon grunt in pain with each hit. Hiccup winced each time the hammer made contact with flesh. Good thing Dragons have very strong bones, tendons, and other such internal structures, or the Nightmare would have died of a broken neck by now.

Shaking its head after another hit, the Nightmare decided that it had had enough of being used as a living pinata and flew off. Huffing and puffing from fighting so much, Stoick turned around to face Hiccup. His expression was clearly unamused, both by the fact that Hiccup thought he could take on that Dragon alone, and that he didn't stay at the forge like Gobber told him to.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know." Hiccup started to say.

Unfortunately, the brazier had taken more damage than suspected from the Monstrous Nightmare and its fire. It slowly broke apart and fell right in the direction of the Vikings holding down the captured Nadders, forcing them to run for their lives unless they wanted to get crushed under tons of wood.

The Nadders seized the opportunity and freed themselves from the net before flying away with all of the other Dragons. It seems like it was a tie between the Dragons and the Vikings during this raid. The Dragons still got away with their kill, but their haul wasn't big enough to have any sort of impact on the villagers. So, in a way, Hiccup's intervention was actually a blessing in disguise this time rather than a nuisance. Hiccup and Stoick stared at the downed brazier for a moment, both having raised eyebrows at how convenient the timing of that was.

Finally, Hiccup broke the silence. But not with one of his usual sarcastic quips.

"...Sorry, Dad…" Hiccup mumbled before adding "But I hit a Night Fury…"

Stoick just grabbed Hiccup and dragged him through the village.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy. I had a very clear shot. It went down off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it …"

"Stop! Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" snapped Stoick.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding. Don't you think?" Hiccup asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

A few of the more robust Vikings shifted unconsciously as they began to feel a bit self conscious about their weight. True, they might eat just a tiny bit more than their fair share, but does the lad really need to point it out like that? And of course, Stoick was clearly not amused.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" the viking chief snapped even more harshly.

Perhaps a little more harshly than he meant.

"I-I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. It's who I am, Dad." stuttered Hiccup.

Stoick sighed as his anger slowly began to eb away at his son's words. It was still there, but it was considerably less than it once was. He knows that Hiccup means well, but he tends to cause more harm than good. And it's like the old saying goes: the road to Hell is paved with good intentions.

"You're many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." Stoick ordered his son before turning to Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Gobber hit Hiccup on the back of the head before following him to his house. On the way they passed the teens.

"Quite the performance." laughed Tuffnut.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Snotlout quipped cruelly.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…" Hiccup began to say.

But he couldn't finish that train of thought as he just wanted to get away from the many disappointed stares of the villagers. At times, Hiccup wished that he could just disappear and never come back. Or that he was dead. That would definitely be infinitely better than having to deal with all of this.

Gobber grabbed Snotlout by his helmet and shoved him to the ground, not at all amused by how he was treating his young apprentice. Fishlegs and Ruffnut were just laughing. Astrid was sitting on a ledge, looking at her axe until Hiccup spoke, then looking at him.

As Snotlout got up laughing he looked at Astrid, who just rolled her eyes and started to leave.

Gobber and Hiccup made it to Hiccup's house, Hiccup complaining about Stoick. And quite honestly, the boy has every right to complain. I mean, you would too if you had a father like that man.

"I really did hit one." sighed Hiccup.

"Sure, Hiccup." said an unconvinced Gobber.

"He never listens." Hiccup complained.

"It runs in the family." Gobber quipped.

"And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. 'Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone'." Hiccup said while doing his best impression of Stoick.

And it sounded almost exactly like him, come to think of it. And Gobber would have laughed at such an impression any other day. But today was not one of those days.

"No, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." Gobber said giving one of his 'pep talks'.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup replied in his usual dry, sarcastic demeanor.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber advised.

And in his mind, it was indeed very sound advice. He can tell from the way Hiccup behaves and that gleam in his eyes that the lad is no dragon killer. He's just trying not to be as blunt and tactless about it as Stoick had been earlier. Really, would it kill Stoick to handle these situations like a father instead of a chief?

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup said, barely above a whisper.

Yet Gobber still heard every word.

Hiccup closed the door with Gobber sighing. Gobber then hobbled off before we see Hiccup leaving through the back door of the house, heading for the forest.

 _ **~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~**_

In the Great Hall, Stoick and many of the warrior vikings of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe were in a meeting discussing what to do about the dragon problem in recent events. As it turns out, after taking inventory, they didn't lose near as much food as they thought they had in this raid. It would barely set them back a week or two, come winter. All they needed to do was catch some more fish to compensate. But that was neither here nor there.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" Stoick declared.

He and his soldiers were looking over a giant nautical map that showed Berk and its surrounding areas. Stoick grabbed a large dagger as he continued to speak.

"If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home!" he said before stabbing the dagger into a foggy area. "One more search before the ice sets in."

But the other vikings weren't so sure about their chief's plan.

"Those ships never come back." said a random vikings.

"We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Stoick said as a rebuttal before asking "Now, who's with me?!"

But the other vikings were very reluctant to go to a place as dangerous as Helheim's Gate. It would spell certain death for all of them! Various responses came from the gathered men and women of these viking warriors.

"Count me out!"

"Today's not good for me."

"I have to do my axe returns."

But Stoick wasn't worried. He had a feeling that these vikings wouldn't be so willing to rush out to fight the dragons on their home turf, so he came prepared with a contingency plan. Not that he really wanted to, considering today's recent events.

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

That got them all to agree with him faster than a rattlesnake striking its prey. It's actually pretty sad when you stop to think about it, isn't it?

"To the ships!" shouted Phlegma.

"I'm with you, Stoick!" added Spitelout.

With their minds made up, the vast majority of the vikings that had gathered began to clamber out of the Great Hall in order to prepare for the trip. And Stoick just stared at the sight with a bland look. True, he knows it was kind of a low blow to use looking after his son as motivation, but what else could he have said to get them to agree?

"That's more like it." Stoick muttered blandly.

He also, reluctantly, decided that all of these vikings couldn't come on the trip to fight with him. Some of them would need to stay and look after the children and defend the village. Hiccup is a decent hand to hand fighter in his own right, having been training on his own for a while, but he couldn't defend a whole village by himself. And only Odin knows that the lad would willingly try to do so if push comes to shove. And Stoick knows from experience that, against a Dragon, hand to hand will only get you so far against their armored hides. Soon, it was just Stoick and Gobber left in the Great Hall with Gobber taking a drink of mead from his mug hand.

"Right. I'll pack my undies." Gobber said.

He stood up to leave, but Stoick had other ideas.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?" Gobber quipped.

Stoick took a seat next to his old friend and sighed. He looked irritated, burdened and unsure. But of what, I don't know.

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber replied.

"No, I'm serious." Stoick said.

"So am I." Gobber replied.

"He'd be dead before you let the first dragon out of its cage!" Stoick exclaimed.

But Gobber just waved him off with his remaining hand.

"Oh, you don't know that." he said nonchalantly.

"I do, actually." Stoick stated.

"No you don't." Gobber fired back.

"No, actually, I do." Stoick said a bit sterner this time.

"No, you don't!" Gobber exclaimed with just as much force.

"Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been… different." Stoick said, standing up and pacing around. "He doesn't listen to me! He's got the attention span of a sparrow! I take him fishing, and he goes hunting for - for trolls!"

At the mention of trolls, Gobber got a bit more defensive and caused his own stone false tooth to pop out of place and fall into his mug.

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that?" Gobber exclaimed, feeling confused about why Trolls only take left-footed socks.

Stoick sighed as he got lost in a memory of his childhood. Right after coming to an understanding about how and why Hiccup had been convinced that trolls existed. Being around Gobber for that long will apparently do that to you.

"When I was a boy…"

"Oh, here we go." groaned Gobber.

"...My father told me to hit my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" Gobber offered.

Gobber fished his tooth out of his mug and used the bottom of it to tap it back into place, running his tongue along the tooth to make sure it wouldn't fall out.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Stoick exclaimed before adding "Even as a boy, I knew what I was. What I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."

Gobber knew he only had one chance left to try and get Stoick to see eye to eye with him on this subject. So, he decided to pull out the big guns. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Vikings don't use guns. Those things are for sissies who don't know how to fight!

Several continents over, a whole civilization sneezed at the exact same time, having just felt like some primitive warrior had just dissed their entire way of life. And many of them began to question how something like that could possibly happen.

"I know how you feel, but you can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him." he said.

Seeing Stoick's confused face, Gobber stood up and continued what he had to say.

"I know it seems hopeless, but you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again! He's probably out there now!"

Stoick looked as though he was pondering Gobber's words. He has a lot of thinking to do before heading out to find the nest. However, he knew that simply putting Hiccup in Dragon Training wouldn't work. Not without him allowing himself to be severely harmed or worse.

Needless to say, as the chief of Berk returned home, he had a lot of thinking to do so he could get his affairs in order. And maybe try to have a little heart to heart with his son. Odin only knows they both need it after recent events.

 _ **~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~**_

The scene changes to a panning bird's eye view of the mountainous terrain in the forest, before transforming into a map of the terrain, a trajectory line and littered with crosses in different places. It then goes to Hiccup, looking down at his book in hand, charcoal pencil in the other. The boy closed his eyes and held his breath in hopes of finding what he was looking for. He opened his eyes, releasing his breath in a sigh, the area clear of the Night Fury, or signs of any dragon for that matter. The boy looked down and marked another cross on the map in his book using his charcoal pencil. Another failed location. And trust me, there are a lot of them. Hiccup scribbled all over the page in frustration, before putting his pencil in the book and slamming it shut.

"Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon." Hiccup whined silently to himself.

In his ever growing anger, the lad swatted away the branch of a tree, before it decided to 'return the favour'. How did it plan on doing this, you may ask? By hitting him in the face.

Hiccup looked up in anger to glare at the standing tree, or so he thought. Instead he sees the tree struck down, snapped quite low down (in comparison to the tree's height, not the position of the trunk to the ground), fallen over a hill that has a large groove leading from the tree struck out by something.

Throwing caution to the wind, Hiccup began following the groove, touching a large raised tree root along the way, up to the hill and looked over. A dark dragon entered his vision causing him to quickly hide away. He then grabbed his dagger and looked over again to get a better look. The Night Fury is tied up in the bola cords, tangled badly. Hiccup approaches as slowly and carefully as possible, using a large nearby stone as a form of cover, looking on in a combination of excitement and fear. At first glance the dragon seems dead; no movement, eyes closed, no sounds of breathing.

"Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it. This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" the boy exclaimed, feeling triumphant.

Hiccup put his foot on the Night Fury's leg, striking a victorious pose. But what he didn't count on was the fact that the dragon was alive! The dragon felt the light pressure, shaking his arm and moaning at the contact. Hiccup fell to the ground from losing his balance, before getting up again and pointing his dagger at the dragon's body. He takes a look at the Night Fury's face, sharp eyes of green taking in Hiccup's appearance. After regaining his senses, Hiccup began to loosen himself, rolling his shoulders as he prepared to thrust the blade into the dragon.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon. Then I'm – then I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'm a Viking!" Hiccup declared, more to convince himself rather than the dragon.

The dragon moans, raising its head to look at Hiccup. Hiccup looked back at him before turning back, raising his dagger above his head. The Night Fury's huffed breathing quickens slightly. Hiccup made the mistake(?) of taking another look at the dragon, seeing the fear in its eyes.

Hiccup momentarily lost his composure before regaining it, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the fear and familiarity looking back at him. The dragon closed his eyes and dropped his head to the ground giving a defeated growl, accepting death.

Hiccup gave himself one final push to try and drive the blade home, but then lowered it on his head in defeat. He cannot kill the Night Fury. He took a few steps back, and turned to the village.

"I did this." he mumbled.

Turning back, he once again looked at the trapped dragon. A few huffed, ragged breaths escape the creature. Hiccup looked down in shame and defeat, not believing what he was about to do now.

The dragon's eyes shot wide open, glancing back as it heard cutting sounds. Hiccup had grabbed his dagger and was cutting the ropes apart to set it free. One of the ropes broke and he proceeded to cut another. The back legs of the dragon moved slightly, shrugging of a couple, subtly enough not to be noticed by Hiccup. The second rope is cut. Fast as lightning the Night Fury reacts, grabbing Hiccup and pinning him against the ground and rock.

Hiccup looked up frightened, gazing into those sharp green eyes, no longer scared and observing but powerful and furious. Hiccup seems smaller, looking up in fear and desperation, almost identical to how the dragon looked before. It growled in anger, baring its teeth and rising up, looking like it's about to strike.

But rather than attacking, the Night Fury bent down and gave an ear-splitting roar, before leaping away. Hiccup could do nothing more than look on in surprise. The dragon tried to fly away and does so, but its flight pattern seemed off to the observant boy with a tail, hitting some rocks and cliff walls before disappearing from sight, roaring all the way.

Hiccup puffed out sigh of relief, slumping further down the rock, if that was possible, before picking up his dagger and getting to his feet. Taking one last look towards where the dragon disappeared he turned around, walking toward the village. He only managed five steps before giving out a strange sound and fainting on the spot, facing downwards.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, I know I said the actual Cross Ange stuff would appear in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to integrate it into this particular chapter. But I'm going to try and get it to happen next chapter, as that's when dragon training begins for the young vikings. Also, I'd like your honest opinion about a few questions I have.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Should I have Hiccup, Ange and the gang train more than just one dragon each? Or should I have it be just Hiccup and Ange?**_

 _ **2.) Do you guys want me to give Ange a weapon forged by the Norse Gods and Goddesses?**_

 _ **3.) And finally, should I have a Bewilderbeast make an appearance in this story?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Please don't forget to vote on the poll I have up if you haven't already. And as I'll say…**_

 _ **May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own Cross Ange or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Thunderdrum - this reclusive beast inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." = Normal Speech

' _Timberjack - this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.' = Thoughts._

 **"Night Fury - Speed: unknown. Size: unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance; hide and pray it does not find you." = Someone Yelling**

 _ **~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ ~How To Train Your Dragon~ = Scene Transitions**_

* * *

 _ **Message from Odin - A Father's Talk with his Son!**_

* * *

Back in the house of the chief, Stoick was staring into the fireplace as he moved a stick around in the burning fire that was meant to warm the house. He had to be extra careful, though, lest he set his own beard on fire by accident. Although, looking back on that bit of information, it wouldn't be the first time it's happened. Stoick chuckled lightly as he remembered that one time his beard caught fire before his beloved wife, Valka, had been taken by those dragons in that one raid. Before his son had been born.

He remembers running round like a Monstrous Nightmare was close behind as his beard was burning and how he heard Valka laughing at his misfortune once he put the fire out by diving head first into a barrel of water. He may not have liked being the butt of the joke, but even he later admitted that it was a bit funny.

' _Perhaps I should take Hiccup's advice for once and trim my beard.'_ Stoick thought to himself.

But the moment he thought about Hiccup, his mind began to be plagued by even more memories about his wife. How similar to each other she and Hiccup are. Their lithe body types in comparison to every other viking out there, their unrivaled abilities at things like art and smithing. Stoick couldn't help but smile at one of his fonder memories of Hiccup when he was younger. The chief had taken the lad to Gobber's Blacksmithing stall when he was six years old and the boy took to it like a fish to water. And it shows just how great of a smith Hiccup is becoming. The lad really is gifted with metal. Then there's Hiccup and Valka's high intelligence, ...well, higher than most vikings. Stoick won't lie and say that vikings don't normally just rely on brute force.

But most importantly, the two shared this love and fascination of dragons. Valka herself had tried to get the other vikings of Berk, himself included, to see that there could be peace between their two races, but none of them were willing to listen to her. She was the first viking woman of Berk who wouldn't and couldn't kill a dragon. And Stoick knows that, had he not been such an idiotic brute that night, Valka would probably have never been carried off by that dragon and Hiccup wouldn't have had to grow up with such a lonely childhood.

And he honestly knew that he had been no better in terms of how he treated his son. Oh sure, he may not have ever physically abused Hiccup, but Stoick knows that he hurt the both emotionally and mentally, never once trying to encourage him to be better at what he does.

' _You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.'_

Those words he said to his son were some of the truest words he's ever said to Hiccup. But he really shouldn't have been so harsh when he told him that. Stoick sighed and placed his face in his hand, wracking his brain over what he could do to try and show Hiccup that he is much more than any other viking Berk has ever produced.

' _Valka… what would you have me do? What CAN I do?'_ Stoick mentally asked his missing wife.'

Yep, even after all these years, Stoick still firmly believes that Valka is still alive and managed to escape from that dragon before taking shelter somewhere. However, what he doesn't know is that she actually befriended and trained that dragon, the Stormcutter, and now lives with him in the nest of the Alpha Dragon: the White Bewilderbeast.

But we'll get to that later.

The viking chief looked out the window of the room and saw that it was getting dark out. Hiccup has been gone for a lot longer than he usually is on days like these. So this could mean only one of three things. Option one: he went to the smithy to vent his frustrations by hammering metal, option two: he was beaten up by Snotlout again and it was so bad this time he had to get looked at by Gothi, or option three: he really did shoot down a Night Fury and went to go and find it.

And now that he thinks about it, options two and three sound like the most plausible of the options he's just listed.

He was about to stand up from where he was kneeling to go and look for his son, but stopped when he noticed something very strange. There was a pure white dragon in his house. The only reason he wasn't attacking it was because it was glowing with an almost heavenly light and wasn't attacking at all. Stoick took a moment to examine this dragon.

It was like nothing he's ever seen before.

This dragon greatly resembles what Bork suspected a Night fury would look like in real life. Although, they only know what that might be due to some papers with notes about the Night Fury that Bork left behind. Stoick can tell from the dragon's build that it's a female dragon, and even he has to admit that this dragon is very beautiful. Her body is covered in shimmering white scales that have a glittery texture, and a light blue underbelly that looks almost periwinkle in color. Her eyes are a very stunning and clear shade of crystal blue, and her wings also have shimmering stripes of pink on them. Although, being different from a Night Fury, there are some differences between this dragon and the Night Fury.

Her most notable physical features include a single, long spine running down her back, a pair of big, ear-like adapters on the top of her head with two smaller ones on the side of her head, and a pair of triangular wing flukes and tail flukes that have smooth edges and lack the sharp ends and ridges that a Night Fury is said to have, and have a glittery white coloration. Her wings are glittery white, but they appear to have glittery pink stripes running down them. And these stripes appear to be able to fade out and brighten at will.

The dragon slowly walked closer to Stoick and looked him in the eye, giving a high pitched sound that sounded almost like a cat meowing. Stoick knows that there's more to this dragon than meets the eye, so he did the most unviking-like thing he's ever done in his life.

He began to talk to the dragon like it wasn't a mindless beast hellbent on killing them all.

"How did you get in here, dragon? And what is it you want?" he asked.

The mystery dragon said nothing. She just walked closer to Stoick and dropped something at his feet. Looking down, Stoick was amazed. It was a scroll that has the very seal of the Gods of Asgard themselves. Moving quickly and carefully, Stoick picked up the scroll and undid the wax seal before opening up the scroll to read the contents. But to his complete and utter surprise, the scroll began to play the message itself.

Standing before him in solid light form was none other than Odin the Allfather himself. And he had what appears to be two people floating within a golden orb of holy energy. Stoick can't completely make out who these people are, but he can tell at least from their clothing that they're both women and are from a foreign continent. Definitely not from any viking island Stoick has ever been to.

 _ **"** **Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock. If thou art viewing this, then it means that my dragon messenger, the Light Fury, hast made it to your home and delivered my missive. I bring you a warning of utmost importance. A great evil has arisen within thy world! This evil has taken on the guise of a human in a foreign country where he hast begun to use a stolen energy source that is meant to be used only by the Gods and Goddesses to enslave those who do not possess this power. A source of energy known as Mana."**_

Although he was worried about this evil being in the form of a human, Stoick was certainly no stranger to humans wanting to conquer every territory and enslave all of humanity under a single dictatorship. Drago Bludvist is a prime example of such a thing. He and his army of armored dragons.

 _ **"** **My sons, Thor and Loki, and I have rescued these two from a horrible fate once the daughter of the queen of one of that continent's kingdoms was revealed to be what her people call a 'Norma'. A human who is incapable of using the stolen Mana that Embryo continues to supply by killing dragons and stealing the life energy from their very souls. Your son and the young lass behind me are the key to not only defeating Embryo and returning Mana to where it must be, but also ending the war between the vikings and dragons. They are destined to become Dragon Riders, Stoick the Vast! The very first in Berkian History! And together with their dragons, they shall bring forth an era of everlasting peace between humans and dragons! We shall meet again, Stoick the Vast. And when we do, it shall be under much better circumstances. Now, go! And help your son become something greater than any Viking before him!"**_

With the message completed, Odin and the scroll faded out of existence, as did that dragon. The Light Fury if Stoick heard that right.

This got Stoick to thinking: could this really be true? If it is, then it would seem that Hiccup takes after Valka more than Stoick initially thought. But Hiccup likely wasn't going to want to go into dragon training without serious motivation. Then again, Hiccup has been known to never turn down a bet for as long as Stoick's known him. Maybe he can use that to his advantage.

Speaking of his son, Stoick's going to have to act as though nothing happened in order for this plan of his to work. So, he went back to stoking the fire in the chimney, tossing another log and a little more tinder in there to keep it burning. And about ten minutes after that, it was time to put his plan into action.

Stoick heard the sound of a door opening and knew right away that it was Hiccup returning home. Likely, he was out searching for the Night Fury he told him about, which… in hindsight, he really should have at least given his son the benefit of the doubt and gone out with him with a search party to find the dragon. Even if they hadn't managed to kill it after finding the beast, not that he would think of doing such a thing after that message from Odin himself, they'd at least know what it looks like so they could update the Night Fury pages in the Book of Dragons.

"Hiccup." Stoick said.

His soft call apparently was enough to stop his son's frantic climb up the stairs. Good. This makes things a little easier for the viking chief.

"Dad…" Hiccup said nervously.

Hiccup tried to sound surprised, but ended up stopping and going down a couple of steps. He already knows he's busted so there's no point in making things worse by acting like he wasn't out of the house when his dad wanted him to stay there. Not like he's ever really wanted anywhere anymore, that is.

"I have to talk to you, Dad." Hiccup said.

Stoick stood up and walked over to the steps, facing his son, putting his hands together in front of him. It's now or never for the viking chief to set his son on the right course.

"I need to speak with you, too, son." he said.

Both took a deep breath as they readied themselves for the inevitable argument that was sure to take place. But for different reasons than expected.

"I decided I don't want/I think it's time you learnt how to fight dragons." they said at the same time before turning to each other in confusion. "What?/What?"

Well, this was certainly awkward. But at the same time, it'll make Stoick's plan just a bit less complicated than he thought it would be. For now, he could simply tell Hiccup more about Valka and how she was around the dragons and hopefully get his son to start following in her footsteps. After all… Stoick now understands that all this time Hiccup took after his mother.

"Uh... you go first." Stoick said.

"No… no, you go first." Hiccup politely declined.

"Alright," Stoick sighed as he clasped his hands in front of him and his son came down a few more stairs. "You get your wish. Dragon training… you start in the morning."

Hearing this caused Hiccup to reflexively panic, but before he could say anything, Stoick held up a hand and began to guide his son to a pair of chairs where they could talk.

"Let me finish before you say anything, son." Stoick said. "Now, it's true that you're going into dragon training, but you're not entering to learn to kill dragons. You're going there to learn how to train dragons."

Hiccup looked at his father with a blank stare that was lasting longer than it should have. Stoick began to get a bit worried that this new information may have been a bit much for the lad to handle all at once, and his brain might have broke from such a thing. Oh, if only Stoick knew just how correct he was.

' _WARNING! WARNING! HICCUP EXE. HAS SHUT DOWN! COMMENCING EMERGENCY REBOOT! ...REBOOT COMPLETE. YOU HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT YOU SHALL BE LEARNING TO TRAIN DRAGONS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO RESPOND? YES, OR NO? ...YOU HAVE SELECTED 'YES'. PLEASE SELECT A RESPONSE TO GIVE. ...YOU HAVE SELECTED…'_

"...Hah?"

That response got a boisterous laugh from Stoick. He knew that his son would probably have a bit of a shut down after hearing such a thing, but he didn't expect him to reply like that.

"You heard me, lad. You're learning to train dragons, not kill them. But just for self defense sake," the viking chief reached over to a nearby weapon rack, and brought out a smaller sword that looked like a claymore. "You'll need this to keep up appearances."

Hiccup just took the sword, feeling very confused. But he soon broke out of his stupor as he shook his head and set the sword down.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! TRAIN DRAGONS!? What brought this on!?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick just held up a hand telling Hiccup to stop and the boy did, but he still looked like he was going to lose his marbles he was so confused. And why wouldn't he be? His own father, the chief of Berk and one of the greatest dragon killers on the island has just gotten the idea to TRAIN dragons!? Creatures that vikings believe to be nothing more than mindless beasts!? Clearly, Loki must be messing with him in some way, because Hiccup is just way in the dark about this whole thing and needs to know just WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

"You know how elder Gothi sometimes has visions of the past and future, correct?" Stoick asked, causing Hiccup to nod 'yes'. "Well, I myself have had a vision. It was a message from Odin himself. He told me that you are destined for greatness, Hiccup. But not by killing dragons."

Stoick stood up and walked to a portrait of the symbol of the Strike Class dragons, having kept it in the house mainly because he didn't know what to do with it.

"He told me that you are the one who is destined to bring about an end to this war that's been going on between our people and the dragons! This conflict that has lasted since our forefathers first sailed to Berk and claimed the island as their own! But to do it, you'll be needing help." Stoick explained. "You'll have help from a very special lass, but also from a dragon that I'm certain you know about. That's why I'm putting you in dragon training. Not to kill dragons, but to observe and learn all you can about them. And to truly do this, you're going to need this as well."

Stoick reached to the nearest bookshelf and pulled out a thick book that had a green and brown leather cover with the emblem of a dragon on the front. It looked like it was about fifteen years old at the least, and yet aside from a layer of dust, it looked like it could pass off as being brand spanking new.

"That book belonged to your mother. It was supposed to be part of one of her many projects she had in mind to help the village." Stoick explained somberly.

Hiccup held the book like some sort of precious treasure as he stared at the book in awe. Something that once belonged to his mother… that's something he will treasure for as long as he lives.

"Much like you, Valka just couldn't and wouldn't kill a dragon. Not even when one of them was staring her in the face." Stoick said, getting lost in his memories of 'that' night. "To her, dragons weren't just mindless beasts… but kind, beautiful, gentle creatures. Most of the village, myself included to a degree, thought she'd lost her mind. But she had planned to prove us wrong by observing dragons in their natural habitats and writing down her findings in that book right there. Much like how Bork the Bold had first created the Book of Dragons. During dragon training, I want you to write down everything you learn about dragon training and the different behaviors and quirks of the dragons you encounter. Then, should you be chosen to kill the dragon, you will reveal your findings to the entire village and help us put an end to this pointless war. Deal?"

Hiccup was honestly speechless. He couldn't believe he was being given such an opportunity by his own father. Because of the GODS no less! Hiccup is unsure if he can do it, but he does know one thing. If these wars on Berk are ever going to end, he has to try.

"...Deal." Hiccup replied after a moment of silence.

"I know you won't let me down, son." Stoick said, gently patting his son on the back. "Now, let's head up to Gothi's hut before it gets too late. Something tells me that the first of your help is there now."

With their talk over and done with for now, father and son left the house and began to make their way to the place of the village elder and head healer. Although, Hiccup doesn't quite understand why his father would be in such a hurry to do so. It's not like his help is really there right this second…

...Right?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is where it truly begins to deviate from the original movie's plot, so I hope I did good here. But I do still have questions for everyone. And I know there are people who follow this story and those who read it, so please answer these questions to the best of your ability. Ahem!**_

* * *

 _ **1.) Would it be a good idea to have Hiccup and the gang train multiple dragons, or do you want them to just stick with their primary dragons?**_

 _ **2.) Do you guys want there to be the appearance of a young Bewilderbeast in this story?**_

 _ **3.) I feel conflicted about my choice of dragons. Do you guys want me to have Ange train a Light Fury? Or do you want me to stick with my original idea of the Skrill?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, do you guys want me to include a training montage chapter where Hiccup and Ange take some time before Dragon Training to get themselves into fighting shape? And if so, should I include a song in the chapter? (please be specific on your choice of song if you decide 'yes'.)**_

* * *

 _ **Once again, thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to vote on the poll I have on my profile. And as I'll say…**_

 _ **May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
